shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
All or Nothing! Salt and Steam Go Head-to-Head!
All or Nothing! Salt and Steam Go Head-to-Head! By stranglehold13 Previously: The Outlaw Pirates face off against The Triad. Kiryu fights Pietro, but is unable to hit him and winds up getting stuck in one of Pietro's traps. Beck and Quinn go up against Vincento, but cannot land a single attack. Vincento injures Beck by stabbing him in the shoulder, and he takes Quinn out of commission with his venomous bite. Now Josie Young and Maximilliano prepare to face off. ''SETTING: ''Sugar Island Josie Young: ''Maximilliano You think you're gonna take me out?! You're welcome to try, but first things first! ''Young draws his guns and fires at Pietro and Vincento. Josie Young: '''You two better stay away from my crewmates unless you wanna die too. '''Maximilliano: ''the others Do as he says. We can kill them when I have finished him. ''Vincento and Pietro move away from the Outlaw Pirates, complying with Maximilliano's order. Josie Young: 'Beck, take Quinn and get yourself to Holiday. Be ready. ''slyly '''Josie Beck: ''Young's plan You got it. '''Josie Young: '''Kiryu! Can you get yourself free? '''Kiryu: '''Don't worry about me. I'll just dig out the ground aroung my foot. '''Maximilliano: 'Young ''If you're finished with your conversation, I believe it's time for us to started. Geyser Fist! ''Maximilliano launches a fist of steam straight at Young. Young takes the hit and is left with a large hole in his stomach. Almost immediately, the hole fills in with salt and solidifies. Maximilliano: 'So, a fellow Logia-type? '''Josie Young: '''That's right. I ate the Shio Shio no Mi, which makes me a salt man. And if my math is right, that makes you dead, STEAM BOY! ROCK SALT VOLLEY! ''Young pulls his guns and fires multiple salt projectiles at Maximilliano. Maximilliano simply smiles and converts his body to steam, letting the projectiles pass through him. 'Maximilliano: '''Hmm, I can sense that you have some knowledge of Haki, but you're still unskilled. I am not. ''Maximilliano rushes at Young and grabs him by the neck before Young can move. Heating up his body, Young's blood begins to boil. 'Josie Young: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! ''Realizing that he has to get away from Maximilliano, Young uses his salt powers to suck the moisture out of the ground below his feet. Then, he stomps his foot and the ground crumbles, causing both men to lose their footing. Young uses this opportunity to move away. 'Josie Young: '''Mummify!!! ''Young's hand erupts into salt and envelops Maximilliano. Maximilliano then explodes his body into steam, escaping from Young's attack. He reforms his body in front of Young. '''Maximilliano: '''Nice try. Unfortunately, you're far too weak to beat me with just that. '''Josie Young: ''hard This fight's going wrong fast. ''his head I need to hurry up and enact my escape plan. Kiryu, who has just dug himself free of the glue ''Are you ready? '''Kiryu: '''Yep. '''Josie Young: '''STAMPEDE!!! ''Young places his hand on the ground and launches a massive wave of salt in the form of stampeding mustangs. The Triad quickly moves back to the treeline to avoid the attack, which completely saps the moisture from the land, causing it to crumble and fall into the sea. Young and Kiryu use this opportunity to jump onto the ship. Josie Young: 'Beck! Get us outta here! ''Beck pulls the ship's gear shift all of the way back, kicking the paddle wheels into overdrive. He steers the ship away from the island and the Outlaw Pirates speed off into the distance. Defeated. 'Josie Beck: '''WHO WERE THOSE GUYS!!! '''Josie Young: '''I don't know. They didn't seem to be pirates, though. '''Josie Beck: '''They beat us like we were kids!! '''Josie Young: '''It's fine. At least we got away. Kiryu. I don't suppose the log pose recorded that island. '''Kiryu: '''No, we're lost. '''Josie Young: '''Dang it!! Looks like we're gonna have to find our way on our own. Holiday. How are the others? '''Holiday: '''They'll be okay. I have supplies of antivenom for Mongo and Quinn. Priest is just unconscious. Once we get him off the mast he'll just need to rest and he'll be all right. '''Josie Young: '''At least, that's good news. ''Back on Sugar Island, The Triad looks on as the Outlaw Pirates escape. '''Vincento: ''in human form An ingenious escape plan. It seems that we failed in our mission. '''Maximilliano: '''No. We haven't failed until they have killed us. So long as we don't report in, our mission stands. We have succeeded in putting fear in them. It's only a matter of time before we catch up to them and finish the job. So let the ants escape, we'll crush them soon enough. ''Vincento and Pietro smile wickedly. Category:Stories